dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Harry Raimi
History Andrew, Harry’s father was walking through the streets of Northern England back to his manor close to midnight, he was coming from a tavern, where he drank a few Butterbeers. Anyways, while he was walking home he heard gnawing and growling it was coming from the forested area, close to his manor he went to investigate and as he got closer he heard the screams of a woman and when Andrew was up close he could see a werewolf was attacking her. Andrew tried to solve the problem without magic firstly because she knew this lady was a Muggle, so Andrew charged at the werewolf but the werewolf tackled Andrew to the ground, the werewolf was clawing at him the woman was horrified and was bleeding terribly, she needed a doctor soon or she would run out of blood, so Andrew did the only logical thing to do he pulled out his wand and used a spell to blow the werewolf off him and it worked and the werewolf flew off his body and Andrew vigorously fought the werewolf quickly and killed it, all while a Muggle was in terrible pain and half-watching. When the werewolf was dead, Andrew picked up the woman and ran her back to his manor and luckily he was a doctor so he quickly did all he could do to save her and he did and they started talking when she woke up the next morning and Andrew was able to convince her it was a wolf that was tearing at her skin and the rest was hallucinations from loss of blood, and she believed Andrew and she told Andrew that her name was Veronica and they fell in love. When Veronica was better they went on a few dates and about a year later Andrew proposed to her and she said yes and two years passed and they had their first child, they named him Harry and they loved him so much pampering him like the rich boy he was. The subject of magic did not come up again until Harry was 11 and he got his letter from Hogwarts then Andrew had to tell the truth to Veronica and she said she had already had a feeling something was different about him and the house they lived in and so when it was september they went to King’s Cross and said goodbye to Harry and waved him away for the year. Everything went normal while Harry was at Hogwarts, he was sorte into (insert House here) and excelled in Potions and was in detention, mostly once every two weeks, which really angered his dad but he would just shrug it off after a while, agreeing with his son that he did the same thing when he was at Hogwarts, so he let Harry go easy. Everything changed when Harry was in his third year though it was Christmas Day and everyone was gathered around the table for dinner, this year it was Andrew’s turn to invite his family and all of them had come to the dinner, making a wide variety of witches and wizards sitting down for a Christmas Feast. They were just about finished when they heard a large crash from the first floor, a window had been crashed open. A few wizards recognized this and stood up ready to fight, and a few went down to fight Andrew leading them. When they saw nothing they were about to go back upstairs when a freezing charm was put on them, allowing them not to move a muscle in any direction, they were frozen. This let the burglars collect the stuff from the first floor and their charm wore off as they were down and they dueled the men gravely losing so the leader of the burglars set a fire to the house and the house started to burn the leader did not leave he dueled the others that were trying to get him out, but they were too worried about the fire. Meanwhile, on the second floor witches and wizards, who were of age went to the first floor to fight with the others, leaving some house-elfs, a handful of Muggles and a handful of children, who like Harry were not of age to fight. Harry did a mental check to see if his mother was alive and as he did a spell hit her and she fell to the ground, lifeless and one of the burglars was up here, the place that was suppose to be safe, but now it wasn’t the underage witches and wizards tried to fight off the burglar but did not succeed he knew more powerful spells, than us. When it was done to just Harry and one of his magical cousins, they knew they had lost so they went with the last house-elf remaining and apparated away from the house, to a place that the family could go to in times of trouble and Harry got on his knees and wept, knowing that most of his family was dead and he could do nothing about it. When he got back to school, he shaped up and was not detention once, that whole first month and then he met Allison, close to the end of the year and she brought back the reckless part of Harry and he liked it and they started going out and were one of Hogwarts favorite couples and when they were in between their fifth and sixth year they decided to spend the summer together, for the first time and Harry proposed to her and Allison was so shocked and she thought about it for a week and then she finally said yes and they went out to a beautiful garden and got married in secret, Harry’s best friend, Robert being the minister and they danced all night long and were helplessly in love, they both attended their sixth year at Hogwarts. With only a few months until school started Alison told Harry she was pregnant and they were so happy and nine months later they gave birth to a little girl who they named Ruby and they loved her so much, but just a few weeks left of school Allison was walking back to Hogwarts from a walk by herself and was attacked by a werewolf who killed her and everyone was so upset and Harry was obviously the most upset leaving him to take care of Ruby by himself, so he left Hogwarts, not finishing school and looked for a job anywhere, but no one would take him because he did not finish school, so he decided with the money he had from his father to open up his own shop in Godric Hollow, which sells potions and hats, to keep him busy and him and Ruby lived upstairs by themselves and he was very happy there making a good living. Personality Harry was a good man and a loyal friend. And he never allowed his wealth to make him spoiled or arrogant. Trivia *Blood Status is Half-Blood *Antonin Dolohov is claimed to be the best man of one of Harry's relatives before the First Wizarding War, but this is believed by most as a hoax so more people will respect the Raimi family name. *His Occupation is an owner of a potion and hat making store Category:Half-Blood Category:Gryffindor Category:Male Category:Name begins with "H" Category:Gryffindor Alumni Category:Wizard Category:Shop Owner Category:Brown Eyes Category:Married Characters Category:Unlisted Wand Category:Black Hair Category:Adult Character Category:JacktheCat's chars